A Special Visit
by Stroke Of Stupidity
Summary: Sequel to Janet's Terrors by The Lady Badger. When Janet and Brad's daughter turns 14 strange things start to happen and someone decides to pay a visit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own RHPS. I bow down to Richard O'Brien. I don't own the backstory, Janet's Terrors by The Lady Badger. It's really good. I suggest you read it to understand the story fully.

* * *

Brad and Janet were finally happy. They had settled down, free from nightmares and horrible daydreams. They had a daughter, a perfectly normal girl. But when she turned 14 strange things started to happen and someone decided to visit.

Kimberly was sitting. Painting to be exact. She loved creating things. Her parents bought her an easel with all the supplies she could need. She would often spend hours in her room painting, drawing or sclupting. This morning she had woken up inspired and got to work. She was painting a castle with dark, heavy storm clouds. She painted the dome at the top with a blue hopeful light. But it still needed something. Motorcycles, she thought and she painted at least ten of them. It was one of her best. Her parents were eating breakfast when she walked in.

"May I present my newest work?" Her parents turned around to face her. She showed them the picture and their eyes widened, jaws dropped and her mother's face turned a sickly white.

"You don't like it." Kim said dropping the painting and her smile.

"No sweetheart we love it, don't we Brad?" Janet said suddenly.

"Yes we do. In fact why don't we get a frame tomorrow." Brad said after a long pause. Kim jumped up, gave her parents a kiss and ran into her room.

"Brad you don't think..." Janet asked turning to him.

"No, of course not." Brad said waving his hand in a fashion that dimissed the idea completely. Janet started to collect the dishes and walked towards the sink.

"But it was so similar, it even had the motorcycles."Janet replied.

"It's just a random coincidence(sp?). We never told her the whole story." She had asked about his proposal when she was 6 and he had answered quickly and calmly.

"After I proposed we decided to visit an old friend. Our car got a flat tire and we went back to a house we saw earlier. The people in it were very strange and made me and your mother do horrible things."

"Like hurt kittens?"Kim interupted. He looked at her and smiled.

"No, not that bad." he answered not wanting to scare her. He had to make an ending that didn't envolve death.

"Then they were sent to jail and me, your mother and our friend Dr. Scott were safe." he finished. Kim had been satisfied and never asked again.

"It's not important, don't think about it."Brad said hugging his wife. She looked up and smiled.

"I guess your right. After all, we have to take Kim to the fair tonight."Janet sighed. With that she kissed him tenderly and turned on the water.

* * *

That's the first chapter I hope you like it. Please review. I am starting my quote contest. I will put a quote at the end of every chapter and you will have to tell me who said it and where. The winner will get the next chapter dedicated to them.

It can take you 4 seconds to walk from here to that door. I'll give you 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocky Horror, end of story! I do own the DVD though, and I watch it everyday religiously.

The answer to the quote was Breakfast's at Tiffany's. I sorry I gave that quote when it has noting to do with Rocky Horror. That next quote will be better. I decided that this will be your Christmas present becuse you have all given great reviews. Happy Holidays!

* * *

At the fair, Kim was running around like crazy, she had three cotton candies and was a little hyper. She was at the funhouse when she noticed someone was staring at her. She turned around and saw it was Peter from her school. He was a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy with amazing muscles, Kim liked to add, he wasn't that smart but he was sweet and funny. Suddenly a big crowd of people came and pushed Peter into her. Just feeling his muscles through his shirt was beginning to make her feel light-headed. Then, there was also the fact that the most Kim had ever said to him was hello. 

" Hey Kim, sorry about this." He said when there was enough room to step back.

" It's ok, accidents happen." Kim stammered. He walked away with a wink and smile and Kim felt her heart flutter. She walked over to her parents filled with happiness. Her mother noticed the way she looked and put two and two together. She smiled and hugged Brad.

" Are you ready to tell her?" He asked. Kim was turning forteen in two days and Brad and Janet had decided to get her a pet. Kim had wanted one for a long time and had been very good these past few weeks.

"Kim, your mother and I have decided that for your birthday, since your grades have been excellent, we are getting a pet." Kim squealed and started to jump up and down.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kim yelled dragging her father to the car. Kim was pracitically spazzing out in the car on the way to the pet store. She quickly ran in, Brad and Janet walking behind. She walked up to the cat section and picked out a friendly female with interesting marks. She had an orange spot on the back of her head that went down her neck, she also had black paws that looked like boots. Kim picked her up and surreptitiously walked over to the dog section. Her parents just followed laughing silently.

She picked out a light male that was kind of away from all the other puppys but came up to her right away. She brought the cat and dog over to the cashier and when asked what their names were, Kim happily replied

"The cat's name is Magenta and the dog's is Riff-Raff." Her mother paled and looked sick.

"Mom, are you ok? You don't look good." Kim said concernedly.

"I'm alright Kim. I probably had too many zeppoles." Her mom said faking a smile. They walked out of the store without another word. In the car Kim was talking a mile a minute about her house to her new pets. They seemed to understand every word and obeyed. They ran in the house and Kim showed them their food bowls and respected bathrooms. Janet and Brad went into their bedroom to think.

"Brad, did you hear her? Why did she pick those names?" Janet cried quietly. Brad sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know, it could just be a coincedence, like the painting this morning."He replied.

"But this has never happened before, this is the first time we seen or heard anything to do with that night. Why now?" She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"If you want, I'll call Dr. Scott and we can work this out together." He said hugging her from behind. Suddenly they heard a scream from Kim's bedroom. They raced over and saw her frozen there staring at the ceiling. They looked up and almost screamed. It was impossible.

"Hello"

* * *

That's the second chapter I hope you like it. Remember to review! Happy Holidays!

And now the quote: Don't get hot and flustered, use a bit of mustard.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocky Horror. sigh

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the very fabulous rhpsdeadzonefan! Good Job!

* * *

Kim couldn't believe her eyes. There was a floating woman in her room. **FLOATING! **Not only that but she was dressed really odd. She had short, cherry red hair and a she was _very _sparkly. Her mom and dad were still staring up at her. She looked nice so Kim decided she'd answer the odd woman.

"Um, hello. Who are you?" Kim asked slowly. The woman just looked at her and then smiled. She floated down to her father's eye level.

"Remember me?" Her mother screamed and the other woman just looked at her.

"Janet!" The woman yelled in a high-pitched voice. She rushed over to hug her and floated right through Kim's mother. By this time Kim figured this woman was quite possibly a ghost and a former friend of her parents. Taking a deep breath Kim spoke again.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" The "ghost" turned to look at her and smile.

"She looks just like you," she said fondly to Janet and Brad, "Anyway, my name is Colombia and I'm an old friend of your parents. I was bored in...well you know, and I decided to come see Brad and Janet, only to find they got busy and started a family." This time her mother spoke.

"Can _anyone_ else come down to see us?" Her mom used a weird tone when she said anyone but Kim ignored it.

"Yeah they can. But don't worry, Frank is too busy with Rocky and Eddie is playing his guitar. But they may come and visit you later." Colombia smiled while her mother paled.

"Wait, who's Frank, Rocky and Eddie?" Kim asked turning towards her parents.

"Ooh, pick me! Pick me! I wanna tell her!" Colombia squealed jumping up and down. Well technically floating, but that's not the point. Kim sat down on her bed and stared at the ghost.

A half hour later...

Woah, that was weird. Her parents met aliens and did it with them. What had happened? Her mind was turning. How could her parents do that to each other? How could they be seduced like that? Also, how do you do the time warp? Suddenly another voice rang out. One that was British and bored sounding.

"Bloody hell Colombia can't you tell my part of the story right? I did not act like that." Kim was just thinking this ghost's voice was very sexy when the ghost appeared. He was wearing fish-nets, extremely high heels and a corset thing. On top of that he was wearing a lot of make up and a had really nice curly hair. He was very attractive except for the fact he was dressed like a women. Of course that possibly made him even sexier, but that's not the point.

"Brad and Janet, oh how lovely. How have you two been?" The new ghost said smoothly. Her mother stepped forward, a blazing look in her eyes.

"It took me so long to forget about you Frank, and I am not going to do it again! Get out of my house!" Kim had never seen her mother so angry but at the same time controlled, like she knew how to deal with this "Frank". Her father just looked nervous.

"Now, now Janet. I mean no harm. I just wanted to meet your daughter and make sure she got the right story." Soon Kim became acquainted with Frank, Colombia, Rocky(who was very sweet but oddly couldn't talk) and Eddie. All the ghosts assured her parents they meant know harm and soon they became Kim's best friends. Kim would run home and talk with them for hours. Colombia was for gossip and boys. She squealed when Kim blushingly admitted she liked Peter. Frank was her fashion and makeup expert who always had a sweet thing to say. Rocky was always there to just listen and understand when she had a problem. It may have helped that he didn't talk but Kim always knew what he said. She went to Eddie for a funny story or memory and was never disappointed.

Sadly, this happiness didn't last. Kim began having dreams about the night her parents got engaged. The dreams were choppy and out of order. She didn't dare tell her parents about the dreams that had been plaguing her for weeks in fear they would worry about her. She would tell her ghosts about that night's dream and they would fill in the rest. Then one night in November the dream came to her but this time it was in order and she saw everything. She woke up with a massive headache. Something had to be done.

The next day she was being babysat by her lethargic neighbor Matt. She had him drive to the police station to look for the Criminologist. In her dreams he was always the on telling the story. She had to find him, this older, British man who dressed weird and had no neck. When she got to the police station, they man at the front desk showed her to a back room whi an eery white light seeping under the door. She slowly walked inside to see the back of a man's head and a large blank screen.

"Excuse me, is this the Criminologist's office. The man suddenly turned and looked at her. He looked old and somewhat tired, like he had seen things that scarred him. Still, he had a pleasant smile that reminded Kim of her grandfather.

"Yes this is my office and please call me Charles." The man said standing up and pouring himself a drink.

"What can I do for you today?" Kim didn't know what to say. She didn't know where to start, afraid this man would call her crazy and kick her out. "_No sense in trying",_ she told herself_._

"My parents are Brad and Janet Majors and I want to know what happened the night they were engaged." Charles just looked at her. Then he turned around and picked a large book of the shelf with the words The Denton Affair written on it. He sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"Everything you want to know is in there, from the police reports to things found at the scene. But I'm warning you, it is strange and horrible what happened to your parents and I wouldn't want to read that if I were you." Charles said in a mature, grave voice.

" I have to if I want to stop having these dreams, I wake up every morning feeling dazed and having a massive headache. I have to stop this and maybe knowing what really happened will put my mind at rest." Charles bid her goodbye and good luck and she was on her way. The mystery to the late November evening was almost solved. Perhaps she would be able to sleep tonight without having a crazy dreams.

However, fate, and two very important people, had a completely different idea.

* * *

That's chapter 3 and I hoped you liked it. Please read and review and if anyone knows someone who would like to beta my stories, I would greatly appreciate it. My spelling and grammar are atrocious. Now for the quote:

_Slowly slowly, it's too nice a job to rush. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocky Horror but hey, you never know.

A/N: Congrats to Images of Broken Light! This chapter is for you! You guessed correctly, it was Colombia who said the quote. This chapter is a bit different. Instead of a quote I have a Shock Treatment reference (my new favorite movie) in here. The first person to find it gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Good Luck!

* * *

Kim woke up the next morning with a jolt. Tonight she had had the whole dream from start to finish. She saw everything, from her father's proposal to her parents crawling in the crater. Apparently, the book didn't help. Frustrated, Kim talked to Colombia, while the others were still slept.

"I don't know what to do, this has to stop. I can't keep having these dreams and it's not like I can tell anyone." Kim sighed laying back on her bed. Colombia floated down beside her.

"Maybe if you went to the castle, well the place where it used to be, the dreams will stop because you've done everything the dream has shown. You talked to Brad about the proposal, you walked in the rain, you did the Time Warp, you painted pictures and read the book. Maybe now you just need to go to the place where it happened." Colombia answered in her high pitched voice. Kim stood up and stared at her.

"Colombia, that's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that? That makes so much sense, but how am I going to get there?"Kim said sitting down again. Then as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Kim ran to the door and opened it to reveal... Matt. Oh well, it was no taxi service but it was good enough. Matt walked in and yawned.

"Listen Kim, I'm babysitting you today, so no wild parties or loud noises because I am very tired." He said starting to lay on the couch. Kim quickly pushed him away from the couch and glared at him.

"No can do Matt. Today you have to drive me somewhere again. It's super important. Please do me this favor!"Kim begged. Matt looked at her and sighed.

"Fine, but be ready in 10 minutes or we're not going anywhere."Matt said walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. Honestly, didn't he eat and sleep at his house? Kim ran into her room to get ready. She got out of her pajamas and took out a backpack. By this time all the ghosts had come down and were watching her with worried eyes. Ignoring them, Kim packed another set of clothes, her toiletries, a picture of her parents and The Denton Affair, just in case.

"Kim, we would like to each give you something in case we have to leave after the dreams stop." Colombia said with a sad expression. Kim just looked at him, feeling tears form in her eyes. The weeks she had spent with her new ghostly friends had been the best. If this worked and they left, Kim would be heartbroken. They all disappeared for a moment and came with something behind each of their backs. Kim noticed they weren't trying very hard to hide them. Rocky stepped up first and silently handed Kim his gift. She looked inside the box and took out his gold boxing sneakers.

"Aw Rocky, you're giving me your shoes? But what will you wear?" Rocky just blushed and looked down. Kim put them on and surprisingly they fit. Next Eddie came up, giving her a rock star smile. Kim would definitely miss that. She opened the box and picked up a long, whit scarf with fringe on the ends.

"Thank you so much Eddie. This is great, I love it." Kim said putting the white scarf around her head to keep her hair out of her face. Eddie winked and hugged Colombia. Frank was next, trying to look indifferent but Kim knew he was secretly upset. She opened his box and gasped. Inside was his leather jacket. The one she admired from afar and that she knew he loved.

"Frank are you sure? I mean this is your _leather jacket"_, Frank just nodded and Kim put it on, "This is amazing. I'll take good care of it." If Kim could have hugged him, she would. Colombia floated out of Eddie grip and held out her gift to Kim. By now, Kim was crying. Inside the box was Colombia's metal choker. Kim just smiled, speechless because she had started to hiccup as well. She put the choker around her neck and looked down at the floor where Magenta and Riff were looking up at her. She bent down to their level and sighed.

"I wish I could take you guys but I can't. It could be dangerous around that huge crater." Riff and Magenta seemed to understand her every word and snuggled up against her. Kim wiped away her tears and called to Matt. When she heard the car start she walked to the front door. She turned around, saw her new friends and her new pets, sighed and silently walked out the door.

An hour later...

"Matt, will you change the radio station please? I'm tired of listening to this heavy metal crap!" Kim yelled. She had only been in the car for an hour but it was already too much. Matt glared at her and switched to a news channel. Kim thanked him and continued to stare out the window. Matt finally spoke.

"You know, a little variety might be good for you. You've been so uptight these past couple of days. I think you should see a head doctor or something." Matt said glancing at her warily. Kim turned to him, seething.

"Oh good idea Matt. Maybe then they'll make me Miss Mental Health and give me a car."Kim exclaimed sarcastically. Matt stared at her, eyes wide at her outburst. Kim smiled and blushed apologetically.

"I'm sorry Matt. I just haven't been getting much sleep lately. You know how it is." Matt nodded and continued to drive. Finally they came up to the gate with a tattered, old sign that read: **Enter At Your Own Risk!**

Kim slowly got out of the car and walked through the gate. She walked through overgrown bushes and trees and tripped over gnarled roots and debris. Finally she got to the crater. She could almost see the outline of the castle with its tall towers and blue dome. She could almost see the row of motorcycles and hear the foreign music. She walked up to the crater and just stood there, waiting. She was waiting for something, anything to tell her she could go home and sleep without a dream but nothing came. Sighing, Kim started to walk away when she felt the air whipping around her and the hairs on the back of her neck raising. She turned around and saw a castle like the one she'd painted in front of her. Kim just gaped, her mouth opening like a fish. She felt her legs walking towards the castle of their own accord and her hand coming up to ring the doorbell. She secretly hoped that no one was there and that this was her imagination, or at least a crazy dream. The door opened and it was _him._

_"_Hello, we've been expecting you. Please come inside." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. She looked at the inside of the castle and noted that it did look like a hunting lodge for rich weirdoes, her dad was right. Then she felt someone try to talk off Frank's jacket and she spun around quickly to prevent it. It was _her._ The woman smiled and joined the man. Kim looked at them not believing her own eyes. It was Riff-Raff and Magenta from her dream. The same people who met her parents, killed Frank and were aliens from another planet. They smiled at her open mouth and Riff-Raff spoke.

"Welcome to the castle. I hope you will be comfortable while you stay here. Magenta will show you to your room." He said starting to walk away. Kim became furious. First these crazy people basically kidnap her, then they expect to just listen to them. Kim was not going to do that. That was not how this was going to work.

"WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE! What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I want to go home, you can't keep me here!" Kim yelled at his retreating figure. Magenta just smiled and walked to Riff-Raff's side. He sighed and grabbed Kim's arm, talking as he dragged her along. Kim just kept her mouth shut, afraid of another outburst. After all, these guys were aliens.

"Basically the Old Queen, Frank's mother, has put us on trial to decide if we were justified in killing him. If we really did it for your society's protection or just because we hated him." At this Riff-Raff gave a wicked smile and pulled her up the stairs. Magenta continued their story.

"She let us have a vitness that vould be unbiased and help us prove the point that Frank vould be bad for your society. So, ve projected the night of his murder to you from an omniscient point of view. That vay you vould be able to talk vithout prejudice." Magenta said with her thick accent. Kim nodded her head understandingly. It made sense, in a weird sort of way. However, one thing still confused her.

"But why did you wait 14 years? Obviously, you could have chosen a random person sooner. Why wait till me?" Kim said stopping and bumping into Riff-Raff. He looked at her, annoyed and answered her question.

"When we got to Transsexual we managed to hide for a few years until just recently. The Old Queen stopped Time Warping long enough to notice her "beloved son" had returned. We had hidden for 4 years which is the equivalent of 14 Earth years. So when we needed a witness, we decided to pick you, someone who unknowingly was connected to the case." He explained while opening a door to a bedroom. Kim made a noise of comprehension and was shoved into the room. She blinked at the odd purple tint and bumped into the sink. Magenta tossed her a robe and stared at her, almost as if she wanted to say something important.

"Ve vill come get you vhen dinner is ready. Until then, you may explore the castle but don't break anything."Magenta said looking pointedly at her. Then she shut the door and Kim heard her walk away. Kim sat down on the bed and sighed. She didn't know where she was going, how long it was going to take and how her parents would react. She laid down on the bed, closed her eyes and thought about the impending trial.

Meanwhile...

Matt sat in the car, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel waiting for Kim to come back. Did it really take this long to stare at a pile of dirt? Then Matt her a loud sound like a rocket taking off and saw a castle lifting up off the ground. His jaw unhinged in disbelief and he quickly put the car in drive, hoping that Kim's parents wouldn't kill him.

* * *

Well that's the fourth chapter. I hope you like it and please read and review. As for Magenta's accent, I tried to make it like how she talked in the movie and if anyone can't read it, just replace all the V's with W's. I hope it was easy to understand though. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to -FrAnKiE-FuRtEr-. Way to go and get the quote right. I'm glad to know someone else out there likes that movie. Here's chapter five, I hope you like it. Also, I am so sorry for the incredibly long wait, but I start off writing and then life gets in the way and I can never find enough time to finish. But I got the soundtrack at my library and listening to Tim Curry really helps a girl write. So again, my apologies and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Rocky Horror. However, at my sweet sixteen we did the Time Warp so at least I got that.

* * *

Matt ran inside Kim's house, running straight into Janet. He was shaking and looked at Janet with fearful eyes. He hoped to whoever was up there that she wouldn't kill him.

"Matt, what's wrong? Where's Kim? Is she hurt?" Janet asked bringing Matt over to the couch. He sat down slowly and took a deep breath and prepared himself. Janet held her breath, this couldn't be good.

"Um Mrs. Majors, Kim was abducted by aliens. They took her in their spaceship and they flew away! I didn't mean for it to happen but she said she was fine and I wasn't really paying attention, I'm sorry Mrs. Majors!" Janet just sat in shock. Then very slowly she started to laugh. Matt was very confused.

"Oh Matt, you poor thing. I think you may have just fallen asleep and had a bad dream. Kim's fine and there are no such things as aliens." Janet said. Matt started to nod and then stopped.

"But you asked where Kim was. If you know she's fine why did you ask me where she was?" Janet stood up abruptly and turned around so Matt wouldn't see her smile falter. She had to get him out of the house before she could call the others.

"Well today is Saturday, and Kim has her art class every Saturday now. We just signed her up. She must have forgotten to tell you and ran off so she wouldn't be late. I'm sorry we didn't tell you Matt, but Kim is perfectly safe and you don't need to worry. Thank you Matt and goodbye." And with that, she gently pushed Matt out the door. Then she went in the kitchen and called Brad. He came in with mustard on his face and a sandwich in his hands.

"Janet, what was that all about? I heard some yelling and the door slamming." Brad asked putting his sandwich down on the coffee table. Janet just looked angry.

"You'll see. EVERYBODY WHO ISN'T ALIVE ANYMORE, GET IN HERE!" Janet yelled. Soon Frank, Colombia, Eddie and Rocky were floating in their living room with very guilty faces. Now Brad was starting to get worried. When Janet yelled, something bad was usually about to happen.

"I am going to ask this once and I want the truth and one at a time please. Now, WHERE IS KIM?" Janet said. The ghosts looked at each other before Colombia spoke.

"Well, I don't know where she is now but I know where she went. She went to the crater where the castle was." And with that Colombia explained the whole story starting with the dreams and ending with the tearful goodbyes. Brad and Janet were silent the whole time.

"But then where is she now? She couldn't have just disappeared..." Janet trailed off. Maybe Matt didn't just dream it. But who would take her and why?

"Brad I think Kim was taken by aliens. And it's up to us to get her back." Janet finally said. Brad just gulped. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Kim was staring at the ceiling in the purple-tinted bedroom. She was scared and nervous and hungry. But mostly hungry. Honestly, don't random alien abductors give their hostages food? Kim sighed loudly. Maybe they would hear her and let her go. Then as if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Magenta came in and pulled back the bed curtains.

"I don't know your normal Earth eating habits, but ve have dinner prepared if you vant it." Magenta said. Kim sat up and smiled.

"I'm a teenager, I can eat at anytime." Kim said following Magenta down to the dining room. Everything was dusty and odd. The dining room was thankfully clean however Kim couldn't help shuddering at the covered table. She sat down at the only chair while Riff-Raff poured her what looked like wine and Magenta slapped a piece of meat on her plate. Kim just stared.

"Um, not to be rude, but what am I eating? This isn't like, left-over Eddie or anything?" Riff-Raff and Magenta smiled.

"Oh no, this is Earth meat, I believe it's called ham. And that's just grape juice. We would never feed you old human, that's disgusting." Riff-Raff said going into the kitchen.

" Again, vhen you finish you may explore the castle if you vant but please don't break anything." Magenta said kindly before walking out as well. Kim looked down at her plate and took a tentative bite. Luckily it was ham. She ate her meager dinner in silence and sighed again. This wasn't turning out to be the best experience ever, that's for sure. She finished her food and put it in the kitchen and hoped either Riff-Raff or Magenta would commend her for her neatness and possibly be nicer.

Kim walked around the castle and into the floor show room. She walked up to the fallen curtain and rope and looked in the pool. Both bodies were missing as well as Colombia's under the light. But Kim supposed after 4 years even alien bodies decay. As she walked on the stage she noticed a dusty black and red feather boa. She picked it up gingerly and lightly smelled it. It was her mother's, Kim thought smelling the familiar perfume. She turned toward the "audience" and smiled.

She could hear the music, see the lights and feel the complete abandon. She started humming the words Frank had taught her and dancing the steps Colombia taught her. She wrapped the boa around her neck and did the Time Warp. She danced and sang and laughed until she couldn't breathe. After a few moments of rest she decided to look around the house. She walked up the stairs and noticed they were still dusty. She looked into every room and examined them. There were a few more bedrooms, a bathroom or two and a couple of closets. She walked into Colombia's room and smiled sadly at the large picture of Eddie. She saw both her parents rooms and frowned at their easy seduction. But, what's has been will be.

Then she came to the laboratory. She walked through the gaping hole and balked at the Pepto-Bismal pink walls. She played with the monitors and machines. She walked past Frank's bed with its glass window and broken ceiling. Finally she laid down in Rocky's metal womb and stared at the painted stars.

It was hours later when Magenta found her. This time she was back in the floor show room, sketching the scene. Magenta sat down next to her and smiled.

"Thank you for being so cooperative with us, ve know it can't be easy. But, I have good news, ve have arrived in Transsexual." Magenta said. Kim looked and smiled. Finally, now she could get this over with and go home.

"Your welcome. Now let's get out there and testify." Kim exclaimed, getting up and running for the door. While she was looking out the window at the impending planet, Riff-Raff walked up to Magenta. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Soon all will be well, my most beautiful sister." And with that the castle landed and Kim and her captors steeped outside.

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Also please read my new story Big Clocks and Blue Jeans. It's a short, silly story and I want to know what you all think.

And now, the quote: "It's so hard having a good time, even smiling makes my face ache."


End file.
